Gaucho on the Beltway
by DiverSam
Summary: WebbMac. A Challenge Response.


Title: Gaucho on the Beltway Author: Sheila Category: Romance/Humor Characters: Webb/Mac and the gang at JAG Rating: R Disclaimer: As If Archiving: Anywhere, just ask Summary: Webb is called back to DC from an investigation.  
A/N: This is set in my ever-expanding Journey to Homecoming  
universe. Takes place after Homecoming and Stuck Below  
A/N2: In answer to Tina's Challenge: Clay dressed as a cowboy in  
JAG HG  
Bud making a comment about it  
The gang complementing him  
An argument in the Adm's  
office  
  
0100 Local  
Pampas (plains) just outside of Mendoza  
Argentina  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Pontes, I need to speak to Mr. Webb." Victor  
said. I made my excuses  
then Victor and I made our way to a secluded location.  
  
"Clay, I just got a call from Bud. AJ and Morgan just took  
Sarah to the hospital."  
  
"What's wrong? God, don't tell me she went into labor. I promised that I would be there. I practically wrote an oath in blood. She's not due for three weeks. Man she is going to kill me." I had instantly gone into panic mode. Sarah's pregnancy had been an adventure in husbanding. If not for Bud, AJ and Victor I think I would have lost it long before now.  
  
"Hey, calm down. They don't know anything specific yet. They just left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago. But just in case the jet is ready to get you back home. The apprehension of the Apex is inevitable now and there isn't much more that you can do. Go home and give your wife a kiss for me and if the baby has arrived when you get there name him after me."  
  
"OK, but the baby's name is not going to be Victor." I rolled my eyes at this comment.  
  
"Please, please. Victor is such a masculine name. You know it is going to be a bouncing baby boy Webb, so what better name than Victor?" He was in full-fledged tease mode and it helped steady my nerves.  
  
"Sarah already has a dozen names picked out, and sorry Victor wasn't one of them!"  
  
"She's an evil woman, but I love her anyway. Get out of here you have a plane to catch my friend." I gave him a 'manly' hug of thanks and practically ran out of the blind we had been watching from.  
  
I was airborne in twenty minutes. Now I had to endure the nine-hour flight home. I swore that I would be there with her and now I was breaking my vow. We had planned on leaving tomorrow and I had made arrangements to be in the States for at least the next six months. I wanted to experience fatherhood to the max, and knew working for the agency often conflicted with this. Something was going to change and soon. I had been thinking and done preliminary planning since we were in Jakarta and hoped to give it to Sarah as a baby present. I guess my plans were going to be moved up three weeks.  
  
0430 Local Bethesda Naval Hospital Bethesda, Maryland  
  
"Colonel Webb, sorry, but you're not in labor. It is just strong Braxton- Hicks contractions. You will be glad to know that the baby has dropped and I would think you should deliver within the next week to ten days." The nurse was so apologetic that I wanted to hug her. I hadn't been very nice when I arrived; I had placed all the blame for Clay's absence on her and it wasn't her fault.  
  
"Are you sure, I mean we aren't going to be bringing her back here in a few hours or anything?" I don't know who was more nervous about my impending delivery Morgan or me. She had been a godsend during the pregnancy and I was grateful that she and AJ had stayed with me while Clay was in Argentina.  
  
"No ma'am she definitely is not in labor right now. This is very common for first pregnancies. Don't worry she is fine. Just take her home, she can resume her regular duties, just needs to take it easy, maybe just half days."  
  
"I'll order her on bed rest if necessary. Mac you are going home and staying there, do you hear me?" The Admiral practically yelled. He had been treating me like I was made of glass my entire pregnancy and it was everything I could do not to roll my eyes at him. Morgan just patted the hand that was resting protectively over her own pregnant belly. He and Clay had the market cornered on nervous expectant fathers.  
  
"Sir, she doesn't need bed rest. She just shouldn't over do. For some mothers-to-be enforced inactivity is bad for them mentally and that affects the pregnancy negatively. She can work, but nothing too stressful." I liked this nurse. She wasn't afraid of a three star, to her he was just another expectant father, and she had apparently been handling them for years.  
  
"Very well. Honey, help her get dressed and I'll go get the car." I could tell he was disgruntled, but he took it with grace.  
  
"That man is going to drive us both crazy. I'm not made of crystal and neither are you!" Morgan was getting ready to go off on AJ and I understood and could sympathize. I had had the same problem with Clay, but not to the same extent. He worried and only went off the deep end occasionally, like when I decided to paint the nursery while he was in New York last month. We had a doozy of an argument when he found out, and it took two days for us to both calm down and apologize to each other. The memory of the apologizing brings a silly smile to my face whenever I remember it.  
  
One month earlier:  
  
"Sarah, I'm sorry babe, about the screaming and storming out. I..." I stopped him by placing my hand over his mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done it without you for two reasons. One, I shouldn't have been on a ladder while I was alone, and two, I know you wanted to do it with me."  
  
"Thanks for realizing about the ladder and yes I wanted to do it with you. It's all about sharing and we are still learning to do that. But I shouldn't have stormed out."  
  
I smiled at this. His storming out lasted all of fifteen minutes, and he didn't even leave home. He just went to the back yard and sat on a bench. Granted we didn't speak much over the next two days, but he never left me.  
  
"OK, new pact. I don't get up on ladders or do anything foolish like that, and you don't leave when we argue."  
  
"I agree, now is this when we have make-up sex?" He grabbed me around my bulging waist and led me to our bedroom. The make up sex that day was great, hah, all the sex with Clay was great, but that instance would stay with me for a long time.  
  
Present Day 1230 Hours JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia  
  
When I landed I called Bud for an update. I almost went ballistic when he told me Sarah was in her office working. False labor. That was so typical for her pregnancy thus far. We had gone through several weeks of unrelenting nausea, major mood swings, a hyperactive sex drive, not that I was complaining about that, and now Braxton-Hicks. It was laughable and I guess I'd better go with the flow. If she was at the office someone must have convinced AJ that it was OK. Having him as a pseudo brother-in-law had certainly been interesting.  
  
I was receiving strange looks as I walked through security and into the bullpen. I couldn't figure out why. Since my marriage my visits here were very frequent and I don't think I've pissed anyone her off recently, besides Sarah.  
  
I saw Bud and went over to speak with him. If the looks I had been receiving were strange his was incredulous, then he broke out in a roar of laughter.  
  
"Nice duds, Clay. Been playing cowboy?" He barely got that out he was laughing so hard.  
  
I looked down at myself and realized what the looks had been about. I just shook my head and smiled, it really was funny.  
  
Victor Gallindez and I had been in Argentina investigating suspected narcotics trafficking involving US Marines stationed in Buenos Aires and a pipeline that ran out of one of the ranchos. We had been working undercover and were dressed appropriately. I had on typical gaucho cowboy clothing: boots, short wide legged riding pants, shirt, short jacket, and a flat brimmed that still hung by a string down my back. I had fit in well on the Pampas but stood out like a sore thumb here. My worry about Sarah had been so great that I hadn't taken time out to change.  
  
"Enjoy it now Bud, paybacks are hell." He just continued to laugh as I continued my way through the bullpen.  
  
"Looking cute, Clay." An amused Harriet said. I just gave her a peck on the cheek and walked on.  
  
Sturgis was the next one to pipe up. "Now I know why the Marine married; it's your innate sense of style."  
  
"Why thank you Sturg, I'll be giving lessons later this afternoon if you're interested. Please be prompt, I don't want my fashion tips to be wasted." I quipped back at him. He gave me a grin and patted me on the back.  
  
"Can't wait. Can we make it tonight, at Bennzingers? And you simply must wear what you have on." I deserved the ribbing I know, but it was getting out of hand. I was about to return fire when I felt a small hand on my shoulder. When I turned a very amused Marine was looking at me.  
  
"My, my, my. My hero has come to save me." She said in a fake southern accent.  
  
"Not you too. I forgot to change, OK." I was about to lose it when she led me by the hand to her office.  
  
"You look scrumptious, let's go home and play cowboy and damsel in distress." With just a few words she diffused my anger and channeled it to something much more productive.  
  
"OK, let's go before things get entirely out of hand."  
  
"Good, the Admiral has wanted me to go home for an hour. Let's go tell him and we can be home in less than thirty minutes. I have plans for your body." I readily agreed, but going through the bullpen was going to be like running a gauntlet. I finally gave in to the inevitable and followed Sarah to AJ's office.  
  
When we got there Tiner was just leaving. "What have you been doing that required you to be dressed like a gaucho Webb?" He said after looking me over. At last someone realized I had been working dressed like this.  
  
"On assignment in Argentina, I left it to come home supposedly to a wife in labor." I gave Sarah a glance of blame; she unashamedly shrugged her shoulders and grinned.  
  
"Ain't life grand. I suggest you change, you do know that you're never going to live this down?"  
  
"I know it, but it was worth it. I'm just glad I didn't miss the baby's birth."  
  
"Is he busy?" Sarah asked.  
  
"No, we had just finished, when Mrs. Chegwidden called. I'm sure you can go in."  
  
Sarah knocked and when he barked out 'enter' we went in. AJ was just hanging up the phone as we walked in, well I walked and Sarah waddled.  
  
"Clay what in the hell are you dressed in?" Again the laughter. I was getting used to it, and explained once again.  
  
"Are you going to take her home? She wouldn't stay there this morning even when I asked her nicely." Sarah just gave him an amused look.  
  
"Permission to speak my mind sir?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Granted. Reluctantly."  
  
"Sir, I'm fine, the baby is fine, and I'm going home now. I just couldn't stand being at home without my husband. Now that he is here, I feel better. Now relax and let me be, OK, um Sir."  
  
He chuckled. "In other words, worry about my own wife and baby and leave you alone, correct?"  
  
"Yes Sir." Just then my cell-phone went off.  
  
"Webb. Hello Morgan, how are you?"  
  
"Where the hell are you? Sarah almost went into labor last night and you need to be home with her!" She was crying and screaming into the phone at the same time. Oh hell, another hormone storm and it she wasn't even my own wife.  
  
"Morgan, hush now honey. I'm home, and in AJ's office. I'm taking Sarah to the house as soon as you let me off the phone." I said trying to calm her down.  
  
"Don't try to placate me! What if AJ has to go out of town like you did? What am I going to do?" The crying was getting worse and AJ was giving me evil looks. Now I had the two of them angry with me and I had done nothing to deserve it.  
  
"L'Pew. Weren't you there for Sarah last night? Sarah and I will be there for you the same way if it happens." She was sniffing now, hopefully she was settling down.  
  
"OK, but you promise?" She whined. This was déjà vu all over again. Sarah had the same fears, and I almost made them come true. This job was going to have to go, and soon.  
  
"I promise. Now why don't you go lay down. We'll be home in a few minutes and won't wake you. I'll tell AJ to call you later. You know you'll feel better after a nap."  
  
"OK, tell AJ to pick me up after he gets off, and we'll leave you guys alone tonight for a big welcome home." Good she was getting back to normal.  
  
"Who says we are going to wait for tonight. Just don't come bother us when AJ gets there OK?" She was giggling now.  
  
"Bye Cnew. See you tomorrow, why don't you come over for dinner?"  
  
"We'll be glad to, now go lay down." I disconnected the call and found AJ looking at me quizzically.  
  
"She was upset, but now she's over it. She wants you to pick her to take her home tonight. We'll see you tomorrow night for dinner at your house. And now if you excuse me, I'm taking my wife home to bed." That didn't exactly come out right, but that was what I was going to do, but sleeping wasn't necessarily going to be happening right away.  
  
"Dismissed," Said an amused AJ.  
  
Sarah stood at attention and saluted. I wanted to laugh; the sight of her 37-week pregnant body coming attention was so cute. If she knew what I was smiling about I would be on the receiving end of more than one of her love taps. I gave a half-assed salute to AJ and we left the office.  
  
Sarah gathered her things and we were on our way in less than three minutes. When I got to the door of the bullpen, I turned to my audience and bowed. I thought Bud was going to lose it. Sarah just tugged me out the door to the elevators and we were on our way.  
  
We walked upstairs quietly; I didn't want to wake Morgan for any reason. When our bedroom door shut I embraced my beautiful wife and kissed her on her nose. "Is it all right to make love? I don't want to do anything to hurt you or the baby." I asked with concern.  
  
"Very all right love, just no gymnastics or any thing too vigorous. Slow and sweet will be very nice I think."  
  
No more words were exchanged; there was no need. We communicated everything with our bodies. Simple sounds told us where to touch and what felt good. We slowly stripped each other of our clothing, never completely loosing contact with the other's body. Her touches excited as much today as the first time we made love and I knew that it would continue the rest of our lives.  
  
I lay on my back and Sarah slowly made her way over me and sat on my thighs. I reached up and caressed her baby tummy. I had always felt she was beautiful, but her pregnant body was even more so. Her breasts were fuller and her nipples had grown darker with the pregnancy. We had been religiously massaging them in preparation for nursing, a very pleasurable duty and one I took every chance to perform. She moved her hands to my cock and began massaging it up and down, bringing it to full erection. My hands moved from her abdomen to the curls at the apex of her thighs, when I probed gently and I found her very wet and ready for my entry.  
  
I looked into her eyes and silently asked if she was ready, in answer she knelt up slightly and I guided myself into her moist welcoming heat. She gradually settled back down and we began the age-old movements of love. She tightened her internal muscles as she rocked upward giving me unimaginable pleasure as we moved gently in point counter-point bringing us to an all encompassing orgasm that left us gasping for breath.  
  
I helped her onto her side next to me then I placed my ear on her belly button and began to speak to my son. The conversations I had with my unborn child amused Sarah to no end. This time I told him how daddy made a complete fool of himself to the amusement of mommy's friends. He was going to have to help me plot revenge after his was born. I felt that burping all over Sturgis' uniform would be appropriate. When he kicked in supposed agreement, Sarah and I broke into gales of laughter until we both fell to sleep wrapped around each other.  
  
Fin 


End file.
